Desiree
Desiree is the second oldest sister and stubborn member of the Novastorm. Charmed One Before becoming an Charmed One, Desiree lives with her parents, one older brother, and four sisters. When she reached to public school, she would often practing her basketball skills, has won many basketball trophies back in her days, and using her telekinesis to augment the user's physical strength, to lift any objects, to strangle others, to alter an object's directional course, to grasp an object firmly in place, to pull objects towards others, and to push objects away from others. Luckily for Desiree, her connection to the element of Water (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with her uncles and aunts, she followed Miiya and the others to the Charmview Forest where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of her, knocking her out. The next day, she found out that she was able to control water while she was able to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind since the beginning of her life. Later on, she and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Desiree with Sapphire, the gem of water. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Desiree is very stubborn, quick to anger, serious, mature, and the least likely of the Charmed Ones to accept or believe something as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Charmed One, but can be calm sometimes. She is also friendly and competitive athletic. She is more concerned about responsibilities than playing around and having fun. She always love basketball and track, making the captain of the school's track and field and basketball team. She is very caring and thoughtful of her teammates, especially her brother and sisters. She is not crazy over boys and showed no interest in them, but has fallen for Shadow ever since they met. She has more of an interest in sports and athletics but also shares her sisters' (except Gabrielle) girlish interest sometimes. She has a quick to fight with Miiya, but she does support her as a reasonable sister. She is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. Powers and Abilities With the Sapphire, Desiree has the power of control and manipulate water as well as manipulating all three forms of water —solid, liquid, and gas. Usages *Create, shape and manipulate water at will, using it as beams/blasts or focused bullets/edges, Binding/stopping people /objects etc.. **Manipulate tides. **Control ocean currents. **Create tsunamis or tidal waves. **Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Aquatic Adaptation. *Density Manipulation and Pressure Manipulation controlling water molecules to make water 'solid'. **Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Water Walking. *Water Surfing. *Vibration Emission in/on water including inside someone. *Dehydrate subject/objects. *Sap moisture. *Causes droughts by absorbtion of moisture from the ground killing plant & animal life. In Book 2, she has the ability of reducing the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder that may become capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects, and also has ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as she wish. Usages *Using ability to manipulate cold in form of various attacks Freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effect: **Freeze Breath, Freeze Vison, Ice Beam Emission, Cold Blasts and Energy Whip for direct effects. **Energy Strike and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in cold. **Freeze anything to atomic level making it fragile. *Create, shape and manipulate ice at will, using telekinesis to animate/move/shape it: **Increasing the density of ice and thus it's hardness. **Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, missiles/ice balls, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc., either as a whole or only partially. **Ice Surfing. In Book 3, she has the ability of having blue Gemodite abilities of employing the available cosmic energies around her to produce nearly any effect she desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. She can also call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, dark matter, the sun, and the moon. She can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Usages *Astrokinetic Combat. *Cosmic Awareness. *Cosmic Empowerment. *Cosmic Energy Manipulation. *Cosmic Energy Blasts. *Cosmic Energy Barriers. *Cosmic Energy Constructs. *Cosmic Energy Punch/Kick. *Cosmic Energy Clones. *Gravity Manipulation. *Meteor Summoning. *Molecular Manipulation. *Stardust Manipulation. In Book 4, she possesses the power of manipulating matter from the blue dragon-like energy-projection being called Poseidon. Usages *Flight. *Can heal and regenerate while in or next to water to recover from severe or minor wounds on herself or on others. *Can control the oceans and everything in them as well as create tidal waves, sink islands, create water spouts and hurricanes, and anything the user desires out of the oceans. *Can can adapt to underwater environments, being able to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures.also slow and freeze psychic and psionic attacks. *Can breathe in both water and air and can stay underwater as long as she like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. *Summoning deceased the beings of water. Romance ﻿During one of her adventures with her brother and sisters, Desiree came across being parthered with the bad boy styled named Shadow. When she first met him, Desiree fell in love with Shadow, though she soon discovered that he was an android created by Dr. Whitford with nanomachines and Desiree emotionally likes Shadow as a robot than a human charmer. Shadow later joined the Novastorm, and Desiree maintained her crush on him. While seeing this, Shadow was interested in a relationship with Desiree and has always protected her from any danger. Desiree later showed her affection for Shadow numerous times, and when Miles pointed out she liked him, Shadow responded, "I hope so". Shadow has shown interest in Desiree as after she saved his life from her evi counterpart lDiamond and her Presence and shown to be somewhat fond of her, having an unusual amount of faith in her. While Shadow still feel disappoint for being a robot instead of a full human charmer, Desiree is the only one who can calm him down and makes him feel better when others failed to. The two later flirted after Desiree had tricked Diamond into giving her own Gem Crystal, which it's actually fake created by the Sapphire. After Diamond has given up her evil ways to join the team, Shadow asked Desiree and kissed her when she accepts it.﻿ Charmed One Outfit Her Charmed One outfit is a blue midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, tight blue shorts , and knee high, high-heeled blue boots. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Desiree married Shadow and beacme the famous female basketball player and lead singer of her band called the Cobar, and had two daughters named Shade and Gabriella. She developed a strong singing voice due to the point that she is the lead singer. Her days as a hero behind her, Desiree found that her own daughters was the new Charmed Ones and members of the new group called Future Novastorm. Her personality has not changed much over the years. She is still rather stubborn and firm, though she doesn't show it as much. She still remain very serious and focusing on her looks and fashion appearances. Despite this, she is downright loving towards Miiya, starting to get along with her very well. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Desiree was still gifted with immortality. She has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts as well as her brother and sisters. She tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Sol Sisters. She taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Sapphires. ﻿ Category:Charm Squad